


High School Band - Volume 01

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Band pranks, Concert Band, Erwin is drum major, F/F, F/M, Fancy Sit Down Band, High School AU, M/M, Marching Band AU, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his friends recently graduated from Rose Middle, and now they have a whole new experience to prepare for: High School band. Eren is known for being a god at low brass, Jean for being that one obnoxious tuba, and Marco for loving French Horn. The rest eagerly wait to see how they fit in to their new sections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Band - Volume 01

it's a wipppppp

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be a shorter fanfic, probably around 13-15 chapters. owo


End file.
